The Fourth's legacy
by Rodofooh
Summary: Two years after the kyuubi attack, a lone boy approaches the gates of Konoha. He's .. Naruto's elder brother! This story follows the life of Naruto and his elder brother.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I just wanted to make something clear before I start, I'm new to this whole thing and I'll just be trying to figure it out as I go along. Having said that, I hope you like the story, as I'm new to writing. There will, of course, be spoilers if you have just started watching/reading Naruto, although it would be rather silly to go read fan fiction then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, of course, own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

A figure was walking towards Konoha's front gates. It was a small boy who seemed to be about six. He was wearing a flack jacket, black combat pants and black shinobi sandals. He had a hip pouch fastened behind his right leg and was wearing a broadsword on his back. He had spiky red hair and cerulean eyes.

The people guarding the gate saw the boy, who was dressed like a ninja, despite his age, but was not wearing a headband. They were wondering what the boy was coming to Konoha for.

The boy was excited, it had been a few years since he'd been in Konoha, about three, he thought. He was wondering if he was going to have any trouble getting in. He walked up to the gate and greeted the shinobi who were on their post there.

"Identify yourself and state the purpose of your visit." One of the shinobi said.

"My name is Kazuhiro Namikaze, the purpose of my stay is immigration," the boy said "but first I must speak to the Hokage."

It took a moment for the shinobi to recover from hearing the name Namikaze, the last one they knew of was the beloved Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The shinobi discussed whether they should let the boy in, and in the end they decided that it would be wise to call for Anbu to escort the boy to the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was sitting in his office. He had finally gotten done assigning missions and going through paperwork, and had decided to take a break and read a book. It was not to be, however, as he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Come in." he said.

When he saw who was there, he could not help but be shocked. Standing there was a boy escorted by two Anbu. The boy reminded him of the man he had named of his successor, but had since passed away. He had the same spiky hair and eyes that Minato had, but his hair colour reminded him of Kushina, Minato's wife.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." the boy said.

Hiruzen quickly recovered from his state of shock and requested the Anbu leave the room so that he could have a private conversation with him.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about, young man?" the Hokage asked.

"It is my intention to come live here, in Konoha, Hokage-sama." the boy said.

"The problem is, that since no one knows that I'm alive, and I was raised outside of the village my entire life, I am not a citizen."

"Do you have any manner to indicate that you have the right to be recognized as a citizen of the village?" the Hokage asked. 'He seems to be rather sure that he should be made a citizen, if he is who I think he is, he'll have no trouble proving he has the right.' he thought.

The boy had planned this all out, but now that he was actually speaking to the Hokage, he was rather overwhelmed. He noticed that in his excitement he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"My name is Kazuhiro Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." the boy said "I have brought this along to prove it."

The boy took out an object which the Hokage immediately recognized as one of Minato's three-pronged kunai. "Are you satisfied with that proof, Hokage-sama?" Kazuhiro asked "This was given to me by my father 2 years ago on October 10th, when I was last in the village."

The Hokage knew that it had to be the truth, now that he saw the kunai, but he was wondering where this came from so suddenly, though he was under the impression he knew. "I believe your claim, as the object seems to be irrefutable proof, I would however request that you tell me where you've come from, so suddenly." he said.

Kazuhiro sighed. He explained that as far as he knew, he had been born 6 years ago, in August. He had been thought dead at birth, but had survived. Then he was found by two shinobi, who took care of him up to this point. The first time he had returned to the village was two years ago. He had just hung around a bit, thinking he would explore the village for a few days before going to meet his parents.

"This would turn out to be the worst decision of my life," Kazuhiro stated sadly "as the day I finally went to meet my parents was the day the Kyuubi attacked."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. The boy had been with his parents on the night the Kyuubi attacked the village? He wondered how he hadn't known of this.

"On that fateful night," the boy stated "my father sealed half the Kyuubi into Naruto, my younger brother." Hiruzen nodded, he was well aware that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into his son. "And the other half, was sealed into me."

"Our intelligence suggests your father used Shiki Fūjin to seal the other half of the demon." the Hokage said.

For a moment, the boy did not respond, then taking off his flack jacket and lifting up his shirt. On his stomach, the eight trigrams seal could be seen.

"Very well, is that all you wished to discussed?" Hiruzen asked. The boy thought for a moment and then said: "Well .. I- I feel bad for asking, but I don't have a place to stay."

"I can arrange for one, I will send someone to take you there once I have." The Hokage said. "I only have one last question for the time being. Who raised you?"

Kazuhiro flinched, he knew this question was going to be asked but had not been looking forward to it. He sighed, but then he said "I was found and raised by shinobi, as I stated before, they were two missing-nin from Kirigakure. Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist, and Haku Yuki, his companion."

Seeing that the boy did not want to discuss it, Hiruzen decided that it would be best not to question him on the subject further. "Will that be all?" he asked.

Kazuhiro was relieved that the Hokage had chosen not to pry into his relationship with the missing-nin. Again he realised that he had forgotten something important in his excitement. "Actually, I would like to start at the academy."

"You're young for the academy," the older man said, "but I suppose you've been trained by Zabuza, seeing the sword on your back." Kazuhiro nodded and gave him a grin.

'He really does act like his father,' Hiruzen thought to himself, 'I just hope the red hair is enough to keep people from noticing.'

"I will have to request that you don't use your father's last name in the village, as it will attract attention." the Hokage said. Kazuhiro nodded "I understand, Hokage-sama. Thank you for all this. If you wish to send someone to find me, I will be at the Hokage monument. See you, Ojii-san." said Kazuhiro, having gotten used to the old man already, as he was not particularly hard to be around.

The boy then gave the Hokage a bow and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. 'He knows the shunshin already, he really has been trained well.' the old man thought 'Somehow I feel things are going to get very interesting, very fast.'

**A/N: So that was the prologue to the story, I thought it might have been a little too long, though I'm not sure. I just couldn't have fit everything into a shorter chapter. As I said previously I'm new to this so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I would appreciate any constructive feedback you could give me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1, there will of course be more Ocs than just Kazuhiro, because he's entering the academy earlier and he needs to have people in his class. As always any constructive feedback is welcome.**

**Chapter 1: The Academy**

Kazuhiro woke up in the small apartment that had been assigned to him by the Hokage. He went through his morning routine and got ready. He was excited, because today was the day he started at the academy. He locked up the apartment and left for the academy.

When he arrived at the academy, he noticed that the only one that was in the class was his sensei. He introduced himself to the man, as Kazuhiro Uzumaki ofcourse, as the Hokage had told him not to use his father's surname. The teacher's name turned out to be Umino Iruka, apparently he had just started teaching at the academy.

Iruka was surprised, the boy who had just introduced himself and told him that he would be starting at the academy today, but he looked like he was still very young.

When all the children had entered, Iruka introduced him to the class. People were looking at him strangely, because of how old he was, Kazuhiro assumed. He was assigned a seat next to Izumi Uchiha, a young girl from the Uchiha clan who, to Kazuhiro, looked like a younger version of the only Uchiha he'd ever met, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hey, how are you?" Kazuhiro said to her, as he sat down, trying to make some conversation with the girl. "H- .. Hi." the girl responded. Kazuhiro gave her a grin "There's nothing to worry about, I don't bite." he said. He saw the girl blush and turn away from him. "Hn." she grunted.

Kazuhiro stopped himself from chuckling, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with the person he'd be seated next to. 'I'll try again later, she'll come around.' he thought.

Iruka-sensei announced that the genin exams would be in two weeks, and told the academy students that they were going to have to study hard if they wanted to manage. He then told the students to get outside, because they were going outside to spar.

Once they were outside, Iruka-sensei said "Alright, now I have to gauge Kazuhiro's abilities, so why don't you spar against .. Ayumu." Ayumu was a boy of average height with shoulder length brown hair. The thing about him that would immediately catch people's attention, was the colour of his eyes. His eyes were a pale white.

"So, a hyuuga, huh? This is going to be interesting." the new student said.

"None can challenge the might of the Hyuuga, this will be over quickly." the other responded. "Really? The Hyuuga clan may be powerful, but you are merely a branch member." Kazuhiro taunted. He knew that all the main branch children were girls that were too young for the academy.

Ayumu flinched at the comment, and then charged. He kept attacking, but all he was doing was being deflected. He was slowly being tired out, until finally, after a few minutes, the other sidestepped one of his attacks, and hit him on a pressure point on his neck with two fingers.

Ayumu was furious, he could not believe that this brat, who wasn't even from a clan, had dared to mention him being in the branch family. To make it worse, he was losing the fight. He decided that he could not let it end without him even landing a hit, so he got back up.

Kazuhiro was grinning widely. He was, however, entirely calm and thinking over how he should continue. He decided that since the Hyuuga boy was weakened, he would just end it by deciding to trade blows with his opponent. Ayumu came at him again, attempting to strike him in the stomach. 'Shit! I was in thought, I can't dodge this in time.' he thought as he brought up his left arm to deflect the hit, taking it in his left shoulder instead. Ayumu tried to stay on the offensive and went for another hit. Kazuhiro decided to just take the hit, but brought his right arm forward for a palm strike in the gut. Ayumu dropped to the floor.

Everyone watching was surprised, the new student, who was the youngest in the class, had just taken down the Hyuuga student who could only be consistently beaten by one other person in the class, and he hadn't even looked like he had a hard time doing it.

"Kazuhiro, where did you-" Iruka started as Kazuhiro cut him off "Where did I learn this? I was raised by shinobi, this is a Kirigakure taijutsu style." he said. The people around thought it was rather strange that the student would fight with a Kirigakure style.

There was one person however, who was not thinking of why he would be using a Kirigakure style. 'Interesting, he took down Ayumu, and rather easily too. I was the only one who could do that before, but only time will tell whether it was a fluke, or he is actually that skilled.' Izumi thought. She had not noticed however, that Kazuhiro had come up to her after he was done, and was now standing next to her, watching the next match.

"So, are you willing to talk to me now, oh high and mighty Uchiha?" He asked her with the grin that people were quickly starting to associate with him. She chuckled at the comment and responded "If you can do it without using that tone." Kazuhiro was surprised at the chuckle, as Uchiha were usually stoic figures. 'Yep, definitely like Mikoto.' he thought.

"So, you're a Uchiha, are you branch family like Ayumu, or are you part of the main house?" He asked her. "My aunt is married to the head of the family, so although I am not technically part of the main house, many still consider me to be since we are such close family." she responded. "I suppose that explains why you remind me of Mikoto so much." he said.

Izumi was so surprised that she didn't notice her entire face going red. 'Does he know her? And did he just compare me to her?!' Izumi then noticed that she was blushing tremendously, she panicked because Uchiha's weren't supposed to show that much emotion, but she couldn't help but blush at being compared to her aunt, who she looked up to tremendously.

Noticing she went red again, and remembering her reaction last time he commented on it, he decided to act oblivious. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Hn." she grunted "I- I'm fine. How do you know my aunt?"

"I met her when I was in the village last before coming back yesterday. Two years ago." he said. Iruka-sensei then told everyone to get back inside for a lecture on history.

Kazuhiro sighed, class was finally over after a boring history lesson on why Kirigakure was known as the 'Bloody Mist Village'. "So, you want to go train a bit?" he asked Izumi. "Sure, you seem like you're strong enough," she responded "if you turn out not to be, my family will not tolerate me being around you." "Is that why you're not friendly with anyone?" Kazuhiro asked her. "It's not that I'm not friendly with anyone, I just focus on studying when I'm at the academy."

"Let's just go," the boy said "instead of standing here arguing." Izumi nodded, as she was not one for wasting time.

They then left for the Uchiha training field. "So, what do you want to do now?" Kazuhiro asked. "Well, before we start training, we should probably figure out what both of us can do." she said. "All right, lets spar." the boy said, getting into his stance.

Kazuhiro let Izumi go on the offence, so that he could gage her skills. They were rather evenly matched and just exchanging blows for a while.

Both of them jumped backwards a bit. "You're good." Izumi said to him, breathing heavily. "Likewise." Kazuhiro responded with a tired grin. This interlude allowed him to get the broadsword off his back. Izumi took out a kunai.

"I was beginning to wonder whether that was just for show." she taunted. "Oh, I think you'll find that it's for much more than just show." the boy said. He then went on the offence, swinging the broadsword at the girl with speeds you wouldn't expect of a boy that small with a sword that large. 'This is not good, if this keeps up, I'm going to lose.' Izumi blocked the next blow, went for a leg sweep and got away from her opponent. She started going through handsigns.

'Damn, she got away from me!' he thought 'What? Hand signs?' "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu(Great fireball technique)!" she yelled as she shot a large fireball at her opponent. As soon as he had seen her forming hand signs, he had started forming his own. "Suiton: Suijinheki(Water encampment wall)!" he yelled, spitting out water to form a wall, blocking the fireball.

Izumi was worried, her opponent had managed to block her fireball, and she was exhausted. He started coming at her again, and she decided to stay away from him and just throw shuriken for the time being, to tire him out. She did not get to do this, however, as she suddenly felt cold metal at her neck, he had gotten behind her with a clone.

"I yield." she said, the kunai disappeared and the boy who was coming towards her before disappeared. "How did you get behind me?" Before he could respond, a figure approached and both of them turned to look at him. Standing there was a boy slightly older than them, he was wearing a high collared black shirt, grey pants, black shinobi sandals and a Konoha hitai-ate(forehead protector). He looked like a normal Uchiha with the exception of the lines under his eyes.

"Itachi-san!" Izumi said, surprised to see her cousin standing there. "Itachi? It's been a while." Kazuhiro said with a grin. Itachi didn't respond for a moment. Then there was a look of recognition in his eye. "Kazuhiro?" he asked. The boy nodded in response.

"It has been a while indeed." Itachi said, with a smile that was uncharacteristic for an Uchiha. "I assume you two met the same time you met my aunt?" Izumi asked Kazuhiro, both of the boys nodded.

Izumi realized she still hadn't gotten an answer to her question, she asked once again. "So, how was it you got behind me?" It was Itachi who responded. "While his wall was obstructing your view, he made a clone from some of the water, and then used shunshin to get behind you. The clone distracted you and he got behind you." he said "It was a good plan."

"You fought well, Izumi, I'll see you at the academy tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again, Itachi. I'm sorry I have to go, but I have somewhere to be." Kazuhiro said, followed by him disappearing in a swirl of leaves. He had gone to see Naruto.

**A/N: So, that's it for chapter two, I think these two along with one other are going to be my main ocs. Next chapter will be genin exam and possibly survival exercise. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I feel that the main problem I have right now is that the way I write my conversations are clunky, if anyone has any tips on how to improve that, please let me know in a review or a pm.  
**

**Chapter 2 – The genin exams**

All of the students were getting to their seats as quickly as they could. Today was the day. It was time for the genin exams. When everyone was seated, Iruka-sensei started calling out names. The people who he called for, went into the room next door, where they would attempt to pass the test.

Everyone was sitting there in absolute silence, just waiting for their names to be called, interrupted every now and then by cries of joy at people being given their forehead protectors and becoming genin, or the sobs of those who had failed.

Finally, it was time "Uchiha Izumi!" Iruka-sensei called. "Wish me luck!" Izumi said to the boy seated next to her, uncharacteristically excited. He just nodded, but as she walked off he grabbed her arm. As she turned around he said "Go to the training field, I'll meet you there. See you when we're both genin." He gave her his usual grin.

Izumi was excited, she had just been called for the genin exam, and was now moving towards the room where she would take the test. "Alright, I need you to create a clone, use henge and kawarimi. But that shouldn't be a problem for the kunoichi of the year." Iruka-sensei said with a smile. She performed each of these techniques, and was awarded her forehead protector, which she bound around her neck.

Kazuhiro was excited, Izumi had just come out of the room with a forehead protector, given him a smile and walked out. Now he was being called by Iruka. He walked into the room for the test. "The techniques you need to perform are henge, kawarimi and you also need to create a clone." the instructor said. The boy sighed, he had always had problems with clones because of his large chakra reserves. He decided not to risk failing and created 10 mizu bunshins. They then all used henge and transformed into various people from the class, he then used kawarimi. Iruka gave him his forehead protector and used shunshin to go to the training ground.

Izumi was startled when he suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. 'How did he get there?' was the first thing she thought, but then she immediately realized it must have been shunshin.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her, they had come here everyday to train for the past two weeks, to prepare for the genin exams, although they had assumed they would be able to pass easily.

Izumi thought for a moment, and then she said "We passed the genin exams with ease, so we don't really need to train at the moment. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

Kazuhiro sighed. He knew this was coming, but hadn't thought it would be this soon. "Alright, but I have two conditions for telling you the story of who I am and where I came from." He looked very serious, the same face he made when he was fighting. "Alright, what are they?" Izumi asked.

"First, I expect you not to tell anyone the things I am going to tell you, as a lot of it is extremely sensitive information." he started, Izumi nodded "Second, if I am going to be honest with you about these things, I expect you to stop acting like you think is expected of an Uchiha and just be yourself, when we're alone atleast."

Izumi was shocked. 'Am I really that obvious?' she thought 'How did he know?' the boy saw the look on her face and said "It's not that obvious, I only ended up noticing because we were training together multiple hours a day. That doesn't matter right now, though, do you agree to my conditions?"

The girl thought it over for a moment. "Well, if you know anyway, it's useless to act differently than I would naturally. I accept your conditions, Hiro-kun." she said teasingly.

"Very well," he said "this is going to take a while." He told her everything, from being born effectively dead to the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, to being raised by Zabuza and Haku, being chased by Kirigakure hunter-nin daily, to having the kyuubi sealed inside him.

Izumi just sat there, trying to process everything he told him. Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend, when he said "Listen, Izumi, I'm not sure why, but my impression of your personality was that I could trust you with this. I don't know whether it was the right choice to tell you this early on. But I think it will be, as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, Hiro-kun," she said with a soft chuckle "I won't tell anyone." The boy sighed. "Is that what you're going to call me now?" he said. Izumi nodded with a smile.

**-5 days later:**

Iruka had been called in to create the team arrangements with the Hokage, and now that they had finished doing so, there was something he had been planning to discuss. "Hokage-sama, I would like to speak to you about Uzumaki Kazuhiro."

"What is it about the boy you'd like to discuss, Iruka?" the old man asked.

"Well, as you know, he started at the academy two weeks ago. On his first day, I wanted to measure his taijutsu skills. Considering he was in full shinobi gear with a sword on his back, I assumed he'd already had some training, so I decided to pick my second best student for him to spar with .." The teacher stated.

"And, what was it you found?" the Hokage asked, interested in what Iruka had found that had gotten the teacher to talk to him about it.

"Well, Hokage-sama, I found that the Hyuuga that I'd picked for him to fight didn't seem to stand much of a chance. I later had him spar my best student, and those two were evenly matched." he continued "Then today, we had the genin exams, as you are aware, he has passed. It is the manner in which he passed that made me come speak to you. He was required to create a clone, and perform henge and kawarimi .. he did so, but he put his own spin on it. Instead of just creating a clone, he created ten water clones, and had them henge into various people from the class. That and the fact that he uses a Kirigakure taijutsu style .. just where did this boy come from?"

"For the time being, that information is classified, Iruka. All I'm going to tell you is that he arrived in the village the day before he started at the academy. His parents were Konoha shinobi, and he was thought dead. He was then found by shinobi when he was a baby, and they raised him on the road." having said this, the hokage lit his pipe. Iruka, realizing he wasn't going to get any more information, decided it was time to leave.

**-2 days later-**

Kazuhiro and Izumi had met at their usual spot and were walking towards the academy. This would be last time they did this. As today was the day they would be told what teams they were in. "I hope we're in a team together, Hiro-kun, we're the strongest two at the academy and we work well together, if you add a third decent genin in and get a good sensei, it'd be a great team." Izumi said, she was just happily walking along and thinking aloud.

The boy walking next to her thought for a moment. "That's true, there might be certain rules that apply to the creation of teams, however, such as there having to be a sensor on a team. That would make it a lot less likely, as we're both just front line fighters." he responded.

"Don't be such a downer, Hiro-kun." Izumi said teasingly as they arrived at the academy. They walked in and were surprised to see that they were the last ones to arrive. They went to their seats and sat down.

"All right, now that everybody is here, I will read you the team compositions." Iruka-sensei said, as he started reading the various teams. They had been waiting for a while, when they heard "Team seven: Nara Daichi, Uchiha Izumi and Uzumaki Kazuhiro. Your jounin-sensei will be Uchiha Mikoto."

Kazuhiro and Izumi turned towards each other and both of them had a puzzled look on their face. "Mikoto-san is our sensei?" Both of them said. Their puzzlement was interrupted when another boy came up to them.

"Yo," Daichi, the Nara boy who had been assigned to their team, greetd them "the both of you already know our sensei?" "She's my aunt." Izumi responded. "I met her- " Kazuhiro started when he was interrupted. "Two years ago, right around the time of the kyuubi attack." a voice said. They turned to see Mikoto Uchiha standing in the doorway. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." she stated, as she dissapeared, leaving behind nothing but a swirl of leaves. Kazuhiro promptly did the same.

"It's good to see you again, Hiro-kun." the woman said as they were still alone on the roof. "You remind me so much of your parents." Kazuhiro gave her a faint smile. "No one but Hokage-sama, Izumi, and you, are aware of my parents, Mikoto-san. I ask that you not mention them unless no one else is present." "Of course, for the time being, no one can know."

Kazuhiro was reminded of why Izumi looked so much like Mikoto to him, they had the same long black hair framing their face, with onyx eyes, and that was just on a physical level. They were both extremely friendly people, who would be serious when the situation called for it. It also hadn't helped when she'd started calling him Hiro-kun, as that was the same nickname Mikoto had given to him when her best friend, Kushina, had introduced her son to her.

Once the other two arrived on the roof, Mikoto said "All right, now that you're all here. Let's begin with an introduction. I'll start My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I'm married to the head of the clan, and I have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. I like spending time with my family, and I dislike people who aren't willing to do hard work. My dream is to raise my sons, and now you three, to be great shinobi. Why don't you go next?" she said to the Nara boy, who just sighed.

"My name is Daichi Nara, I like watching clouds and relaxing with my friends, I dislike hard work unless it's absolutely necessary. My dream is to become a decent shinobi, settle down, find a wife who's not too troublesome and have two children." he said. The others sighed, they weren't surprised, as Nara were known for being lazy. "Alright, why don't you go next, Izumi."

"I'm Izumi Uchiha, I like training and just hanging around with my best friend Kazuhiro and taking walks, I dislike people who act like they have a stick shoved up their ass. My dream is to be a great shinobi like Mikoto-san or even surpass her." the girl said. Mikoto thought for a moment and then said with a smile "You have great potential, if you work hard, I'm sure you'll make that."

"The name's Kazuhiro Uzumaki, I like spending time with my best friend Izumi and looking after my younger brother, I dislike people who judge based on things people can't do anything about. My dream is to be strong enough to protect those important to me."

"Now that introductions are done, let's get to business. The three of you made it past the genin exams, but the real test is tomorrow." Mikoto started. None of the genin hopefuls were surprised, they had not expected a few E-rank jutsu to be the only test to become genin. "I am glad to see none of you are surprised, we will meet at the training ground seven at 7 am tomorrow. You might not want to eat anything, you could vomit." with that, she disappeared.

"I guess I'll see the two of you tomorrow," Daichi said, as he left "ja ne." "I'm gonna go too, see you tomorrow." "Hold on, Kazuhiro, are you going to see your brother at the orphanage?" Izumi asked. He nodded. "Could I come with you? I'd like to meet your brother." "Sure, I don't see why not." he said with a smile. They left for the orphanage.

**A/N: So I wasn't able to fit in the survival training into the chapter, but I hadn't expected to, really. That's next chapter though.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as myself. Also one more revelation about Kazuhiro, because apparently we hadn't had enough of them yet.**

**Chapter 3 – The Survival Exercise**

Kazuhiro and Izumi had met on training ground seven at 6, an hour before the team rendezvous there. They had decided to train a bit to get ready for the test, but the two didn't want to tire themselves out, so they had decided to do some simple chakra control training. They sat there practicing sticking a leaf to their forehead and talking for a while, when Daichi showed up.

"Yo," he said "why are the two of you here so early?" "We decided to train a bit to prepare us for the upcoming test." Izumi responded. Daichi sighed "Troublesome. Did the two of you end up eating before coming here?" he asked. They gave him a nod. "Going into combat on an empty stomach is suicide." Kazuhiro stated curtly.

Unbeknownst to them, Mikoto had been sitting in a nearby tree, observing their conversation. 'They really are like our old team, you would've been proud, Minato.' Mikoto thought, being reminded of team Jiraiya. She decided it was time to go talk to them.

The three genin-to-be turned to look at their sensei, who was standing there with two bells, they also noted that she was in full combat gear, the thing they noticed most was the fan she had on her back. Izumi recalled that it was not unheard of for Uchiha to use a fan in battle, as the most famous member of the clan, Madara, had used one of the same kind.

"So, time for your test." their sensei stated "You are to attempt to get these bells from me, you have until noon. The one that doesn't get a bell will have to go back to the academy. Oh, and come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't make it." She then disappeared.

"How are we supposed to beat a jounin?" Izumi asked the others. Kazuhiro thought for a moment and stated "We're not." he then used shunshin to go after the bells. 'I'll have to punish him for just leaving later,' Izumi thought 'but right now, I need a plan.'

"Genin teams are always made up out of three people, this test doesnt make sense. That means there has to be something else than just going after her and trying to get the bells, troublesome." Daichi stated. "You're right, but what could it be?" Izumi asked.

Mikoto was disappointed, one of her genin had come straight after on his own. They had all seemed to be intelligent, so she had expected them to see right through the bell test. And yet, Kazuhiro was standing right in front of her, not even bothering to hide and go for an ambush.

"Kirigakure no jutsu.(Hiding in the mist technique)" the boy stated as he took out his broadsword. Mikoto activated her Sharingan and took her fan off her back, ready for an assault. The boy appeared behind her and took a swing at her liver. 'Good, at least he's taking it seriously.' Mikoto thought, blocking the blow and going on the offence herself. After a few moments, she knocked the sword out of his grip. He went into a taijutsu stance.

"Lesson one, taijutsu." his sensei stated, as she came at him. 'This is not good,' Kazuhiro thought 'I've lost my sword and now I'm going to have to enter a taijutsu match.' He couldn't keep up, all he was doing was deflecting blows to areas where they would hurt him less. Every now and then he managed to get a hit. 'I wasn't planning to reveal it this early, but here it goes.' Kazuhiro thought. Activating his Sharingan, his eyes could now keep up with the speed his sensei was moving at. He noticed a look of shock in his sensei's eyes as she stopped for a moment, and he gave her a smirk. 'This is my chance!' he thought, as he used shunshin to get to safety.

"There you are! Where did you suddenly run off to?" Izumi yelled at him. He made sure to turn off the Sharingan before turning to face her. "I went to gather some information about our opponents abilities." he told her. "Don't give me that excuse, you're hurt, how are we ever supposed to get the bells now?!" she said, visibly upset. "What, are you worried?" Kazuhiro said teasingly. "Hn." she grunted.

"Calm down, the both of you, this is a drag. You said you gathered information, what did you find?" Daichi asked. Kazuhiro nodded. "She knows how to use that fan, I lost my sword in the fight, she also has the Sharingan of course. She then engaged me in a taijutsu fight where I couldn't keep up. We don't have a chance if we fight alone." "So the test is about … teamwork then?" Izumi asked. The boys nodded, they had come to the same conclusion.

Mikoto was glad her genin had found out the meaning behind the test, but she decided to take the chance to teach them to be aware of their surroundings, she had been right next to the talking genin and they hadn't noticed.

"Lesson two, ninjutsu." Mikoto said, her students turned to face her. "Katon: Karyū Endan!(Fire release: Dragon flame bombs)" Kazuhiro started going through hand signs "Suiton: Suijinheki!" And once again, a wall of water shot up to block the fireballs. "I'll go get behind her." Izumi whispered to the others. The others nodded. "The Nara clan has a way of immobilizing people, right, Daichi?" Kazuhiro asked. "Yeah, we do." the other boy responded. "I'll distract her, you immobilize her and Izumi can get the bells." Kazuhiro said. Daichi left to flank their teacher. Kazuhiro started going through a large string of hand signs.

Mikoto wasn't surprised that the boy was able to use a B-rank jutsu, as he had shown great skill in their battle before. When the wall went down, however, the only one left there was Kazuhiro, and he was going through hand signs at a rapid rate. Mikoto couldn't tell what jutsu it was, even with her Sharingan because the wall had obstructed the first few from view.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!" the boy yelled. Their sensei's eyes went wide for a moment, but then she dodged it by moving to the side at a rapid rate. 'Got you right where I want you!' Daichi thought. "Kagemane no jutsu.(Shadow imitation technique)" he said. He then just waited for Izumi. Izumi came up behind her, took the bells, tossing one to both of her teammates.

"Well done, you pass. You have the rest of the day off, I have to go report to the Hokage." their teacher stated, and then disappeared. "So, you guys want to go get lunch?" Kazuhiro asked. The others nodded and they started walking back into the village.

Hiruzen was sitting in his office, waiting for the jounin to come in and report on whether their team had made it or not. Once all of them were in, they started to report, starting with team 1 and going up. None of them were surprised at team 1 to 6 failing the test, as the people who had the lowest chance at actually becoming genin were usually placed in those teams. Then Mikoto stepped forward. "Team seven consisting of Uzumaki Kazuhiro, Daichi Nara and Izumi Uchiha, passed."

Once the jounin were done reporting, everyone but Mikoto and one other jounin left the office. "There's an Uzumaki in this year's batch of genin? I wasn't aware there were any members of the Uzumaki clan left besides Naruto." the jounin Mikoto identified as Kakashi Hatake said. He had failed his team once again by giving them the bell test, as he had been doing for quite a bit of time now. "Yes, Kakashi, he is Naruto's elder brother. Now, was there something you wanted?" Hiruzen responded. "No..." the man stated and left.

"Now then, what is it you wish to speak to me about, Mikoto?" the Hokage asked her. "I wanted to speak to you about Kazuhiro, Hokage-sama." she said, the hokage sighed and lit his pipe. "Somehow I had a feeling it would be about him, Iruka also spoke to me about him when we made the teams, because he wanted to know how the boy had been trained, would this be the same question you're looking to ask?" "No, Hokage-sama. The boy is highly skilled, but that is just what I would expect of him, having known his parents. The subject I wanted to talk to you about .. is whether you are aware of him being in possession of any kekkei genkai." she said.

The old man's eyes widened "What did he display in the test that made you come to me?" "Well, I gave them the bell test. I explained the rules of the test, and then left, so they could come at me, giving them the chance to use whatever strategy the wanted. He just came straight after me. He engaged me with his sword, but I ended up knocking it from his grasp. As you know how the bell test goes, you won't be surprised to hear that what followed was lesson 1, taijutsu. He didn't seem to be capable of keeping up with me, only being able to deflect my blows to non-vital areas. What came next was what surprised me, as he activated a fully matured Sharingan." when Mikoto had finished speaking, the Hokage's pipe fell on the floor, as his mouth was wide open in shock. "A Sharingan?" he asked "Are you absolutely sure?" Mikoto nodded. "Very well, I will call him in sometime soon and discuss this with him, dismissed." "Hai, Hokage-sama." Mikoto stated before leaving.

**-2 weeks later**

"Has anyone spotted the target?" Mikoto asked her genin over the radio. "Located target." Izumi's voice came. Izumi came around a corner and the cat ran into an alleyway, on the other side stood Daichi. The cat jumped on some boxes and onto the roof of a building. Kazuhiro appeared on the roof and grabbed the cat, that had now been cornered.

"Well done team seven, that's your 26th D-rank mission in two weeks. You have the rest of the day off. Daichi and Izumi, you are dismissed, I need to talk to the other two." the Hokage said after they handed in the mission.

Kazuhiro knew what the Hokage wanted to speak to him about, but he would wait until the other two genin were out of the room, as he hadn't even told Izumi yet.

When they had left he said "Alright, ojii-san, I think I know what you want to talk to me about." "And what would that be?" the old man asked, giving him a smile. "It's the Sharingan I used when fighting Mikoto-sensei." he said. The others nodded.

"Let me explain. As you are aware, Hokage-sama, I was raised by Zabuza Momochi and his companion Haku. Haku, if you are not aware, is from the Yuki clan that used to be part of Kirigakure. They were driven out because some of the members of the clan had a kekkei genkai called Hyōton.(Ice release) One day, before they taught me of kekkei genkai, I decided to attempt to copy one of Haku's techniques. To their great surprise, I was able to use the technique. Zabuza then took me a fair distance away from where we were staying and had me attempt it again, I couldn't perform the technique anymore. My theory at the moment is that I have a kekkei genkai of my own that allows me to absorb chakra of people near me, and use whatever techniques they are able to use, such as kekkei genkai or elements I normally do not have an affinity for."

"I have never heard of such an ability." the old man said "Do you think Naruto will have the same ability?" "I have no way of knowing at this time." Kazuhiro said "But I guess we'll find out soon enough, courtesy of Sasuke." He directed a smile at his sensei, who knew he was referring to Kushina's wish that Naruto and Sasuke would be friends.

"Will that be all, ojii-san?" he asked. The old man nodded. "I'm going to go find Izumi then." he said as he disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a few leaves.

**A/N: End of chapter 3, let me know whether you would like Naruto to have the same kekkei genkai, as I really don't care either way. I'm thinking I'm probably gonna have a time skip soon so I can start involving the rookie 12 in the story. Some of them will have a different personality due to Kazuhiro's interference.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So chapter 4, I've decided to do a time skip to be able to be able to do something with the characters from the series we all know and love, but since I've decided to do Chunin exams soon it seems they won't be the main focus for a while. I hope my story is interesting enough to keep you entertained nonetheless.**

**Chapter 4 – A C-rank and time gone by**

Kazuhiro was going to the Hokage's office to be assigned his next mission. He was seething at what he had just seen. He had gone to visit his brother at the orphanage, where he found one of the caretakers completely ignoring him. He had given the woman a piece of his mind, but had kept himself from inflicting too much harm on her.

"Hiro-kun, you're late." Izumi said to him when he finally came in. "Hn." he grunted angrily "ojii-san, can we get a C-rank? I desperately need to stab something." "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" she asked. "I just found one of the caretakers at the orphanage abusing my brother. I didn't hurt her .. a lot." He said, everyone gave him a strange look for a moment before turning their attention to the Hokage, who was going to give them their next mission.

The Hokage nodded sadly, he was aware that Naruto was treated badly because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. He then turned his attention to Mikoto. "Do you think your team can handle a C-rank?" he asked "They haven't been genin for that long, after all." "They're all mid to high genin level at least. I have faith that they could complete a C-rank without me being there, and it's not unheard of for jonin to go off on A-ranks alone, so it shouldn't be a problem." Mikoto said, before Daichi felt it necessary to add "This is going to be a drag."

The Hokage considered it for a moment and then said "Very well, you'll be given a C-rank. We have recently gotten reports of bandits raiding villages on the outskirts of the land of fire. Our reports indicate that it's multiple groups of bandits that have started working together." People felt a sudden surge of killing intent that quickly dissipated. "Good .. plenty of people to deal with. I'll go pack." Kazuhiro stated curtly before vanishing. "The rest of you do the same and meet me at the gate in an hour."

All of them met up at the gate an hour later. They left for the area where the last bandit sightings had been, which was about a days journey away. "So, what's the plan?" Izumi asked, trying to get her team to actually talk instead of just running in silence.

"Intelligence said that it was multiple groups of bandits working together, so I would suggest getting them to fight each other, so that we don't have to handle all of them ourselves." Daichi said. "Very well, I can go in and kill one, take his identity and start moving through the camp, killing someone every time I'm alone in a room with someone else." Kazuhiro responded.

Once they arrived, they rested and scouted for a while, before finally deciding upon a course of action. "All right, so the three of us will launch an offence on one side of the camp, while Kazuhiro finds someone in the camp who's on his own, takes his identity and starts sowing distrust. He will then signal us after taking out their leaders, we will retreat and the bandits will do the rest. Any questions? No? Then move out." Mikoto said. "Troublesome." the Nara stated.

Kazuhiro smiled, he was sitting in a branch above a bandit who had gone off to get firewood. He jumped off the branch and buried his sword in the man's back. He hid the body, transformed into the man and took the firewood back to his camp. He managed to sneak into one of the leaders tents and stole a weapon, which he later used to kill the leader of one of the other groups of bandits. He sat the rations on fire, thinking that the smoke would be an obvious enough signal.

Izumi and Daichi were just fending off bandits, deflecting their blows with kunai. They saw their sensei practically shredding through bandits with her gunbai(Type of war fan that was also used by Madara). Izumi had gotten surrounded by a group of bandits and was having trouble not taking hits. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" she yelled. The fireball cleared a path through the bandits, letting her get out safely.

"Yo, I don't mean to interrupt, but there seems to be a lot of smoke coming from the camp, I'm guessing Kazuhiro's done in the camp if he's set it on fire." Daichi said, the others nodded and they left.

"Now, we wait, once they're done fighting each other, we go in and clean up." Mikoto stated. They set up a camp nearby and had one person watch the fight, to let them know when it was over. Once they had gotten rid of the bandits, they left for Konoha.

"We fulfilled our mission, Hokage-sama." their sensei said. "Back so soon? You left just 3 days ago." the old man said, lighting his pipe. "On the way there, Daichi formulated a plan based on the fact it was multiple groups working together. We kept them busy while Kazuhiro went in, disguised, and started sowing distrust." she responded. The Hokage laughed "Just like Shikaku" Daichi smiled at being compared to the head of his clan. "Well done, the four of you."

**-3 years later-**

They were in the Hokage's office once again, after getting back from their third B-rank mission. Mikoto was just thinking of how much her team had grown. When she was first given the team, they were all effectively kids, who had no real experience with combat or death. Now, after 3 years worth of missions, they had matured into real shinobi. She smiled when she thought of the kids that she had been given, what seemed like decades ago.

"Mikoto … Mikoto!" Mikoto was ripped from her thoughts when she heard the Hokage speaking to her. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, I was just thinking of how much my team has grown in the past years." she said. "Yes .. about that. As you probably know, the chunin exams are coming up. Do you think your team is ready to take them?" the old man asked her. "Yes Hokage-sama, I do."

"In the past 3 years, Kazuhiro has learnt both of his father's signature moves and has improved on his other skills, as well as signing a summoning contract with the snakes and learning wind manipulation alongside his water manipulation."

"Izumi has awakened her Sharingan, and come along nicely in her Interceptor style taijutsu, she has learnt to use a katana and earth style, along with improving her existing skills."

"Daichi has been training with his clan to learn more of his techniques, and has greatly increased his stamina, chakra control and chakra reserves, as well as improving his taijutsu a bit and learning a few simple genjutsu."

"If they continue progressing at this rate, I think it might not take them long to become jounin." Mikoto said. "Really? Well, that's good to hear, I expect you'll do well in the chunin exams then, they'll be held in Kirigakure this time around." the Hokage said.

"Oh, and I have another mission for your team, your presence is not required for this mission, however, Mikoto." the old man said. The fact that their sensei would not be on the mission interested the genin. "What type of mission is it, if sensei does not have to be there?" Izumi asked. The Hokage chuckled "The three of you .. will be teaching an academy class tomorrow, as Iruka is sick." he said. "What?" Kazuhiro yelled, whereas Izumi merely grunted "Hn." Daichi, of course, just said "Troublesome."

Mikoto and the Hokage sweatdropped. 'Did I say they had matured?' Mikoto thought 'I may have been giving myself a little too much credit.' Kazuhiro then took the initiative "Mikoto-sensei, are you going home now?" he asked. She nodded. "Could you ask Sasuke-kun to come to training ground seven? I would like to get some academy students to tell us what they've been doing to prepare. Daichi, can you do the same for Shikamaru? I'll get Naruto, the two of you meet me at the training field in half an hour." the other three nodded and all of them left.

Half an hour later, on the training ground, there were six people gathered there. Daichi and Shikamaru Nara, Izumi and Sasuke Uchiha and Kazuhiro and Naruto Uzumaki. "So, what has Iruka been teaching you?" Izumi asked. "We've been covering history, some taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu theory, and learning some E-rank ninjutsu like henge and kawarimi." Sasuke said. "We've also occasionally been doing some taijutsu sparring." Naruto added.

Kazuhiro sighed, he had forgotten how little the students were taught practical things. Usually they were just stuffed into a classroom and given lessons on theory. He decided to go about it differently, and took some bells out of his pocket.

"All right." he said "I need to see what level you students are at, so we'll be doing a test." Shikamaru muttered "This is going to be a drag." Izumi laughed, "The two of you are so much alike." "Listen up you three, this test will be the three of you, against me. Your goal is to get these bells from me." he said as he held up the bells "If you don't go at this seriously, you'll have no chance of getting the bells."

"You're dobe's brother right? This should be easy." Sasuke said. "Shut it, teme. My brother made it to a draw last time he sparred with your brother." Naruto responded. "Calm down now, the both of you, if you don't focus on the test, you have no chance. As for your comment, Sasuke, feast your eyes on these." he said, activating his Sharingan, which he had access to because of Izumi being near, and deactivating them again "I bet you can't even get me to use them."

Two hours later, the three boys had not managed to obtain the bells. "That's enough for today, go rest up the three of you. We're going to work you to the bone tomorrow." Kazuhiro stated with a grin. He then moved over to where his team mates were waiting for him, to discuss what they would teach the students the next day.

**-The Next Day-**

It was about to be time for the lesson to start, and everyone was there, except for Kazuhiro. Right as the bell went, he jumped in through the window. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady cross the street." he said, the other two sweat-dropped. Both the Uzumakis had gotten quite close to Kakashi in the past few years, and seemed to have the same habit to show up late with lame excuses.

"All right class, listen up." Izumi yelled, trying to get all of the students to pay attention "Iruka-sensei is sick, so we've been assigned to take over for him today." she said. The boy who could clearly be identified as an Inuzuka because of the markings on his face got out of his seat. "The three of you are just kids, how a-" Kiba was interrupted as he hovered in the air, having been grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Kazuhiro, who had just appeared behind him all of a sudden. "Any more complaints?" he asked, dropping Kiba on the floor and moving back to the front of the class. The only thing that was heard were some whispers.

After introducing themselves, they decided it was time to finally start the lesson. "We'll be doing things a little differently than Iruka does. Follow us outside, where you'll get your instructions." Daichi said as the three started walking out. The kids got up after a moment and followed them outside.

Once they were outside, Izumi started explaining what they would be doing. "First we'll start off with individual training, we've looked through your files, and decided on what we'll be doing with each of you. After that, we'll be coming back here for sparring and some additional exercises all of you will be doing." she said.

"There's only three of you, but there's twenty-seven of us." an unnamed Sasuke fangirl yelled. Daichi sighed and said "Your interruptions are troublesome, if you'd just wait it'll be explained anyway." "Right, Sasuke will be with Izumi, Shikamaru will be with Daichi and Naruto will be with me. The rest of you will be with a clone of me." Kazuhiro explained "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Thirty clones of him appeared. One went with each kid, and the other six helped wherever they were needed. Everyone went off to a different spot in the area where they would be training.

"You are Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, correct?" the clone asked, The girl just nodded. He sighed "As the file indicated, you seem to be incredibly shy, and lack any form of self confidence." The girl just looked down at the ground, seeming either depressed or embarrassed. "Listen, I get it, being the heir to a noble clan like the Hyuuga is stressful, you believe that you're a failure and a weakling."

"Your father is a strong man, and your mother was incredibly kind, all in all, you have what it takes to be a great shinobi, which is more than I can say of most of the girls in your class. However, you have one big problem, which is the absence of confidence. I wish I didn't have to be so blunt about it, but that lack of confidence is going to get you killed." he said. She could see from the look on his face that he was serious, and she got worried.

"Now, enough talk, I have thought up an exercise that should help you get some confidence. I will be sparring with you, I will however, be transformed into the image of your father. You should feel free to speak as you feel about any subject during the spar, as that might also help you get rid of your doubt. Of course, I won't leak the information to anyone else." he said, as he transformed into her father and activated a Byakugan. The girl was shocked at first, seeing the byakugan, but decided to ask Naruto about it later, then she nodded and they started sparring.

When the time they had allotted for working on the students attitudes and skills was over, everyone met back up in front of the academy. "Well done, everyone. We'll now move on to sparring. First up, lets see. Where's the Inuzuka kid?" Kazuhiro said. "I'm here." Kiba grunted. "Ok, how about … Kiba versus Naruto." Kazuhiro smirked.

Apparently, the students had barely done any actual sparring up to this point. Kiba had easily beaten Sakura in a fight before, and Naruto hadn't actually had to fight anyone yet. People were whispering about how easily Kiba had been dealt with by Naruto's brother earlier, and wondering how Naruto would fare.

They moved into the sparring area. Kiba seemed to not have forgotten about it either "Ready to get your ass kicked, Naruto?" Kiba said with a grin, confident in his taijutsu skills. "Are you all talk or can you actually fight?" Naruto taunted.

Kiba rushed at Naruto, who stayed on the defensive until an opening presented itself. For Daichi and Izumi, it was like it was the Kazuhiro versus Ayumu fight on replay. The Uzumaki boy taunts the other, the opponent rushes at him and he defends and waits for an opening.

Naruto was waiting patiently. He had trained for this with his brother, who had trained him in his own taijutsu style. It was a style which took advantage of openings by jabbing at or landing palm strikes on pressure points. Kiba was the perfect opponent, as he just rushed in and started attacking. At some point, the Inuzuka went for a particularly daring blow, Naruto evaded and landed a knife hand strike on the other boy's neck, knocking him out. He had taken a decent amount of punishment when on the defensive, but all in all he was fine.

"Well done, Naruto. Next, Hinata Hyuuga versus Sasuke Uchiha." Daichi said. "Are you sure about this, Daichi?" Izumi asked "Sasuke's taijutsu is really good." "Just watch, she'll give him a hard time at least, Izumi, trust me." Kazuhiro interjected with a smile.

Hinata was determined to win this fight. Kazuhiro-san had expressed confidence in her abilities, and she didn't want to let him down, besides, if she beat Sasuke, she could go home and let her father know she beat the Uchiha prodigy.

Hinata got in to her stance, she had decided that, whatever she did, she would not lose this fight. "Begin!" Izumi announced. "Byakugan." Hinata said, activating her kekkei genkai. Then followed, to everybody's shock, Hinata going on the offensive.

She landed a few good hits on the Uchiha boy, but he was able to read one of her movements and countered one of the attacks. Sasuke was getting one solid hit after another, being cheered on by his horde of fangirls. Hinata had now recovered, however, and she parried a kick from Sasuke. Then, with a serious look on her face, Hinata stated "You're in my field of divination. Eight trigrams, thirty-two palms." She began to deliver a stream of attacks to the boy, when finally, halfway through, the genin interfered.

"That's enough, Hinata, we wouldn't want Sasuke to end up in the hospital, now would we?" he said to her with a wink, that seemed to say 'Maybe we would, if only to teach him a lesson.' "You did well." he said, and she felt a new surge of confidence at beating the top student of the class, she decided she would tell her father later that day. She also made up her mind that she would never doubt herself again.

"Moving on, we'll just do some chakra control exercises, and then we'll be done for the day. Everyone find a leaf and start trying to stick it to your forehead using only chakra. We'll be watching for those who excel at this, and sending those on to start climbing trees." Izumi explained.

"Well, that was more fun than I expected, well done everyone. Have fun with history tomorrow." Kazuhiro laughed as he left for the Hokage tower to go report. Daichi chuckled and said "You guys weren't as much of a drag as I thought you'd be. Except for you Sasuke fangirls, that is." Izumi shook her head and then ran off after her teammates.

The Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth. He had expected the genin to take a different approach to teaching than Iruka did. But they'd actually thought up a detailed plan for the day, and according to Iruka some of his students results had increased tremendously. "Hokage-sama?" Iruka said. The Hokage shook his head and picked up his pipe. "My apologies, Iruka, I was just amazed at how much influence they had." the old man said. The teacher nodded, thought for a moment and then said "One more thing, Hokage-sama. From what my students told me, they had Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha spar." he began, the old man motioned for him to continue. "From what they said, they were rather even at first but in the end the genin had to break up the fight because she was about to seal a lot of his tenketsu(Chakra points), which would've sent him to the hospital." "Iruka, I would ask you to examine the report the genin gave me and look into their methods. The youngsters may have stumbled onto a goldmine." the old man said with a chuckle.

**A/N: I just did the taking over class part because A. I wanted to do something with the rookie 9 and B. I needed to make some changes to a few personalities because I feel I'm not sufficiently experienced to do them justice and they'd just be OOC the entire time. Mainly Hinata. Next chapter will probably be the start of the chunin exams for team seven.**


End file.
